Reunited Once Again
by Lilac Demetrius
Summary: When the crew comes looking for Zoro and Sanji after ten years they certainly never expected the two of them to be that close especially after all the fighting they put the crew through. Zosan, humor and crack


It had been ten years since the One Piece was discovered and the Strawhats overturned the corrupt government. Pirates were still wanted criminals, especially the bad ones. But now there was more marines powerful enough to stop the truly evil pirates like Crocodile and Doflamingo.

Luffy grinned as the Sunny docked on land. He turned to his crew. Or at least what he had gathered back once again. He wanted to travel around the grand line again with his crew to relive the good old days. They were stronger and all craved adventure yet again. Some who missed out on most of the journey like Brook and Franky and some who never really got to go on the adventure like Vivi and Sabo.

Now all that was missing was Sanji and Zoro.

Zoro would be the hardest to find because Zoro probably had no idea where he was. He hasn't really caused much commotion over the past ten years so there was no news about where he had been.

Sanji was almost as hard as Zoro to find. The blond chef was smart and knew how to lay low. He knew he was still a wanted criminal and he was extremely resourceful.

Luffy didn't have much trouble with everyone else since they mostly just returned to their hometowns, except Brook who lived with Laboon. Robin, Sabo and Luffy hadn't separated from each other so they were with the insane captain when he decided to reunite his crew for one last adventure.

They had travelled aimlessly until they finally heard rumors about an incredible restaurant that opened a couple years ago with the best food in the world. Of course there was a high probability that it wasn't Sanji who opened this restaurant. However even if Sanji wasn't there at least they got an amazing meal out of it.

"Hey! Are you a pirate?"

Luffy looked at the small little girl who ran up to his ship. She was a pretty little thing with smooth milk chocolate skin and sparkling hazel eyes. Her smooth black hair was tied in a single thick, long braid down her back. She wore a cute frilly white dress and a friendly smile.

"Hey there little girl-," Usopp started in a friendly voice only to freeze when the little girl glared at him.

"Don't call me that!" she hissed, crossing her arms.

Kaya, Usopp's wife, took Usopp's shoulder and attempted to comfort him. The little long nosed girl behind them glared at the mean girl who scared her daddy.

"That wasn't very nice." she scowled, crossing her arms. She marched up to the little girl and tried to match her glare. "What's your problem?"

The dark haired girl blinked. "Nothing. Daddy always told me not to listen to anything long nosed men told me. He says they're liars."

"I was just asking you a question!" Usopp pouted. "Teach her a lesson Mary!"

Mary, the long nosed girl, frowned and studied her opponent. That's when she noticed the long sword on the girl's back.

"Dad. She has a sword though." Mary whispered.

Everyone's eyes turned to the sword. The girl had a tough look on her face and tried to keep her ground.

"We just want to know where the amazing restaurant that everyone talks about is," Robin said in a calming voice.

The girl's eyes narrowed, "Why?"

"We want to eat there." Luffy grinned at her.

The girl accepted that answer. "Okay. I can show you if you like. We just have to wait for my brothers to get back." She said smiling at the captain.

"Yes!" Luffy grinned. "I'm Luffy by the way. What's your name?"

Before the girl could answer, two little boys ran towards her. The older of the two boys had green hair and big green eyes while the younger boy had soft blond hair and big blue eyes. The younger boy also had a green bow in his hair and a fuzzy teddy bear in his arms.

"Kuina!" the boys grinned when they saw her. Kuina held out her hands and took each of the boys hands.

"Hey boys? You have fun in town today?" she asked kindly.

The green haired boy blushed and looked away, ashamed, as the blond boy laughed.

"Hiro got us lost," the blond chuckled at the other boys expense. "Again."

"Yeah, well Luca was too busy playing with his new hair bows that he didn't even notice." Hiro scowled.

Luca pouted and touched the green hair bow and scowled. "You're just jealous."

Kuina whacked the two of them on the head and gave them a stern look. "Stop fighting you two. Did you get the right meat?"

Hiro motioned to a package tied to his back. He handed Kuina some extra change and smiled.

"Good boys. Now come on. These guys want to go to the restaurant and I offered to take them."

Hiro and Luca stared wide eyed at the group of pirates behind their big sister. Luca whimpered and held onto Hiro's leg. Hiro sighed and lifted the little boy up. He glared at the strangers and began following his sister up the large mountain to where the restaurant resided.

At the top was a large, classy looking place that covered some of the top of the mountain. There was still a large part of the mountain bumpy and uneven but for some reason a ton of little kids were digging there to smooth out the land. A bunch of other little kids were building more to the restaurant or making more tables. Some were even building a fence around the edge of the mountain.

"Child labor?" Nami growled angrily. She marched up to one of the kids and kneeled in front of her. "Who's making you do this?"

The young girl looked at her confused. She was young, four or five. She had a horrible looking burn mark on her arm.

"Nobody is making me do anything." she replied, going back to her work.

"It's true. All these kids are here willingly. They're mostly Dad's students but some of the younger kids are orphans. Papa gives all the kids who helps out three square meals and shelter." Hiro said. "Dad says it builds character and independence for the kids and it's not like they're forcing anyone. The kids who can't work get at least two meals."

"Nobody wants to be that kid who doesn't work for their food though. Especially after all my parents did for them. I mean they rescued a ton of these kids from the streets, abusive households and other situations." Kuina said. "We're a family."

"Let's go inside." Hiro said as he adjusted a sleeping Luca in his embrace.

Kuina nodded and led the group inside. The Strawhats were led inside and were stunned at what they saw. There were two sections leading to half of the restaurant. One was much quieter than the second. There was also a stairwell that led to a different room. Kuina led everyone up these stairs and into a small living room. On the floor were about seven young kids playing with toys. The looked up when they heard the door open.

"Kui-Kui!" one of the babies squealed, wobbling over to Kuina. Kuina smiled at them.

"Why aren't you napping?" Kuina scolded lightly. She lifted two of the babies and herded the rest of the kids into a separate room. She put a soft lullaby on repeat and let the babies have a little down time. They didn't have to sleep, just rest. She took Luca and placed him on the floor with the other kids and slowly closed the door. Hiro ran to a different room and put the meat from the package he got in the fridge.

"Let's find Papa." Hiro grinned at Kuina.

Kuina frowned. "You should be napping too."

"No!" Hiro said stubbornly.

Kuina rolled her eyes and led everyone to a different room. "We can sit here." she said motioning to one of the tables in the restaurant. The place was decently filled so the fact that there was a table ready already was surprising.

"So, you said your dad runs this restaurant, right?" Robin asked the kids. "Do you think you could introduce him to us?"

"Daddy? I can get him!" Hiro volunteered, running out of the restaurant.

Kuina looked slightly annoyed at that. "That moron. I'll get Papa. He runs this restaurant." she said walking away.

"Daddy and Papa? Maybe it isn't Sanji. There is no way he married a man." Nami said, frowning.

"Come on Daddy!"

The crew turned and watched a large green haired man carry Hiro towards the table. Hiro was pointing at them and blabbing on about something. The man looked at them, his single eye widened in recognition.

"What is Zoro doing here?"

"I didn't notice it before but Hiro and Zoro look a lot alike." Vivi said, surprised.

"Where's Kuina and Luca?" Zoro asked looking at the little boy on his hips tiredly.

Hiro shrugged. "Luca's sleeping upstairs but I don't know where Kuina went."

"Why aren't you sleeping?"

Hiro put on an innocent face and pouted.

"For all that is good in the world. Kuina, put your brother to bed. You know how he gets without a nap. Plus he didn't sleep well last night because of that party."

"I'm not tired!"

Sanji groaned and took the little boy into his arms. "You don't have to sleep. You just have to lie down and watch over the little kids until we tell you otherwise. Got it?"

Hiro pouted and nodded. Sanji handed the little boy to Kuina and watched them go. He looked up at Zoro confused.

"What are you doing here?" Sanji asked tiredly.

"I don't know. Hiro dragged me here. I thought you wanted something so I came." Zoro grunted. "I'm guessing you don't want anything."

Sanji shrugged. "Kuina just grumbled about Hiro being a complete moron like his dad."

"Hey!"

Sanji laughed at that. "I'm so tired. I don't think I've ever been this exhausted in my life." he yawned and leaned his body against Zoro's chest.

"Daddy! Papa!"

The duo looked up as Kuina ran back down. She panted a bit and glared at them.

"What Kuina?" Zoro grunted.

"I wanted to introduce you to some people that wanted to meet you." Kuina huffed.

"What did I tell you about talking to strangers?" Sanji reprimanded.

Kuina had the audacity to look a little ashamed. "Well they seemed nice."

Sanji and Zoro gave in knowing how stubborn their daughter was.

"Guys! This is my Daddy and my Papa. Daddy, Papa, these are the pirates I met." Kuina introduced.

The group at the table stared at Kuina's parent's shocked.

"Are you trying to tell me that Zoro and Sanji are married?" Nami gasped.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sanji asked confused. He hesitated. "Kuina, go help outside. Now."

The little girl pouted but did what she was told anyways. Sanji sighed tiredly and sat down at the table. Zoro slid into the seat next to them.

"Why are you all gathered anyways?" Zoro asked. "Did we miss something cause I never got the memo."

"Why are you acting all weird?" Chopper asked, shocked and confused. "Are you guys married? I thought you hated each other?"

"We don't hate each other. We can't stand each other." Sanji corrected.

"Still!"

"I mean even if we can't stand each other we still love each other. Plus after everyone up and abandoned each other we decided to stay together. With the higher bounties on our heads it was safer to stay together." Zoro explained.

"Plus we had similar childhoods and we both wanted to do something for kids who never had a chance. I teach them to cook and give them proper nutrition and the marimo teaches them to defend themselves and stand up for themselves." Sanji added.

"But you guys couldn't possibly be together! You fought constantly." Nami pointed out.

"True. That's what too much sexual frustration will do to you." Zoro admitted. "We're actually a pretty fearsome duo if we work together. Who would have known."

"I knew that!" The entire crew sweatdropped.

"So anyways. What brings you here?" Sanji asked.

Luffy launched into his story about resurrecting the crew for one last adventure. He made the story short and demanded food shortly.

The crew laughed. Some things never changed.


End file.
